A love story filled with Coffee?
by PistolTrapp
Summary: Tweek is extremely unpopular. Craig is fecking sexy. can they find romance? This may turn into a romeojuliet thing... review and ill continue...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but these words.

Most of the South Park boys had ridden through puberty quite well. Craig especially. On his 15th birthday, Craig got one of the greatest presents to be bestowed with in high school. He bumped Clyde off the top of the girls' "most attractive" list. Now, most boys would be in Heaven, having all the girls ask them out on a regular basis. But Craig wasn't in Heaven. He didn't want all those stupid females fawning over him. He hated girls... But there was one person he had kept in touch with throughout the previous eight years...

Tweek Tweak. The most unpopular boy (save Pip, though Pip was more... ignored than unpopular) in the 10th grade. He was bullied a daily average of 7 times. Swirlies. Wedgies. The regular insult. Not to mention the bruises... The girls refused to look at him. And why was he so unpopular, you ask? It's because he was a "late bloomer" as some would say. His voice still hadn't dropped, he didn't grow into the height he had acquired, leaving him very skinny, and he hadn't shaken his addiction (or dependence, depending on how you view it...) for coffee. He still shook and cried out at random moments, leading some to think he had Tourette's and ADHD. Though poor Tweek didn't have many friends, he was still a teenage boy. And he thought about the same things that teenage boys did. Love. Sex. Drugs. Alcohol. Etc. Sometimes, thoughts like those can get carried away.

Just an introduction. A review and i'll continue.


	2. Something's happened?

Wow I got reviews a lot sooner than I thought I would... well here's my attempt at a chapter two...

"Oh, Craig, won't you please, please, please go to the Winter Dance with me?" Bebe had been asking Craig for weeks. And each time, he had replied with a stern 'no.'..

Bebe, as always, took this harshly. "Why the hell not, Craig? It's not like a hotter girl is gonna come along and give you an opportunity like this! I tell you what." She leaned in closer at this, so that she could whisper with a coy smile. "If you go with me... We can mess around behind the gym instead of dancing..?"

This enraged Craig. He didn't like girls, and he didn't think that they should sell themselves out. He stood up angrily. "Listen Bebe, I don't know how many times I have to tell you." He raised his voice so that the entire room could hear him. "I do NOT wanna go to the dance with you! Ask a guy who cares!" With that, he flipped her off and walked out the door into the hall.

He stopped and held his head. Every time he got around girls, he got a headache. Like they were Kryptonite or something. Craig shook his head and started walking to his left. When he looked up, he saw his old friend Tweek sitting against the lockers, head in his arms.

Craig walked silently to him. He knew Tweek wasn't sleeping, because he was still shaking. The elder of the two smiled, remembering a specifically memorable sleep over at Tweek's house. The boys had only been nine then, but Craig remembered vividly. Exactly how the blonde looked as he slept.

The blue-clad boy nudged Tweek's foot with his own, and the addressed's head shot up, letting slip a small yelp of surprise. Tweek looked up as his friend flipped him off.

"A-ah C-Craig... C-can I talk t-to y-you f-for a mi-minute?" Blonde hair bounced as it's owner stood up and started walking into the boy's bathroom. Craig simply followed with a wince to his headache.

Tweek was looking under each of the stalls, which was a bit odd. Then he spoke in a whisper, stepping close to Craig. "Cr-Craig, I'm moving... We've been f-friends for a long t-time and... I needed to let you know something before I left..." The listener watched as the speaker closed the distance between their lips. Craig knew he should push Tweek away. He knew he should be upset or disgusted... But he wasn't. It was as if his headache had melted away. As if it had seeped out through the shaking fingers holding his face so delicately. Craig understood the feelings his friend was having. Being bullied and looked down upon, you start to feel confusing things toward the people who treat you equally. Though... It wouldn't hurt to indulge Tweek for a moment... After all, he was moving. AND Craig knew this was the blonde's first kiss. The elder put his hands on Tweek's waist, slowly running them up the boy's sides, kissing him back. He felt... Special... That is, until Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski walked into the bathroom, catching (and interrupting...) their kiss...

Damn... Craig just got his headache back...


End file.
